


[Podfic] --EG

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects, Stalking, Suspense, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by methylviolet10b.Author's summary:Comments left on John's blog.





	[Podfic] --EG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [\--EG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664738) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



> A big thanks to methylviolet10b for giving me permission <3
> 
> I made some slight changes which, I hope, are more listener-friendly (it's eternal sunshine of the spotless mind when someone recounts dates to me) so please go and check out the written work.

                                                              

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8hu9sgj10qnf2op/%5BSherlock%5D+--EG.mp3) /3:16/ 3,4 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uo69mnmrp34hm3o/%5BSherlock%5D+--EG.m4a) /3:16/ 3,2 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15v_WkJcMD_mIkX_klvddHPzHOJnVrbpH/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
